Don't Forget to Live a Little
by stay4thetyranny
Summary: Soul is all for the partying. Maka just wants to finish with a 4.0. Soul teaches Maka to live a little, while she reminds him that without an education he won't get anywhere. Meanwhile, Blackstar's shenanigans never fail to entertain, and Tsubaki tries her best to keep everything from falling apart. Kid, Liz, and Patty show up too. College AU. Rated T for mild language, innuendo.


**This should be a relatively fun and comedic College AU inspired by my genuine hatred for AP biology and dire need for more sleep. If you see any grammar/spelling errors, tell me ASAP because I will die when I find them. Until then, enjoy the fic.**

(Maka)

A silver haired boy plops himself onto the chair next to me in the lecture hall. He's late for class. It's 7:15 A.M. on the first day of class at college, and I couldn't be more excited to get started. It just so happens that I got my only 4 in an AP in high school for AP Bio, and that means I didn't get the credit, I now have to take Biology 101 at 7 freaking A.M on a Monday. The boy throws down his coffee, the liquid sloshing, and takes the lid off of the cup. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a Monster energy drink and starts to pour it into his coffee. He takes a sip and almost spits it out.

"I'm going to die." He remarks in a zombie-like voice. I smirk. "Hey, you look...smart," he continues. "Please let me copy your notes." And then just as fast as he entered, his head falls onto his desk and he is asleep. Being the generous soul that I am, I decide I'll do this boy a favor and let him have my notes. I pull my laptop out of my bag and wipe off its cover before opening it up to Google Docs. I look at the board, not fully awake myself, but fully ready to learn.

"Hey!" I shove the sleeping boy's shoulder. He grunts. "Other people use this room too, you know." I sigh.

"Ugh, what's happening." He lifts his head from off of the table and rubs his eyes. He looks at me. "Who are you?"

"Before you passed out, you asked to copy my notes. I'll need your phone number to send them to you." I reply. I know I really need his email, but he's kinda cute.

"Ummm….666-420-6911." He passes out again! Aggravated by his clear disregard for the importance of education and a healthy amount of sleep, I pick up my bag and storm out of the room. If he doesn't listen, he can fail his classes for all I care. I can't help but feel a little bit guilty, but I push that aside and jog over to the dining hall to eat some breakfast.

(Soul)

I wake up to the obnoxiously loud 'Alarm' sound blaring from my iPhone. I have a pounding headache from god knows what that happened last night. I check the time. It's 6:45. I rack my brain to find out what I'm waking up for. I can't think what and check the crumpled sheet of paper that shows my schedule. Biology 101? Sounds boring, but I should probably show up to the first class. I attempt to stand up, and as I do I manage to pull all of the shitty dark blue covers from my bed onto the floor. Fuck it, I think and leave them. I throw on some sweatpants and a hoodie that are probably clean. I shove some paper and a can of monster energy into my bag. I'll need it, I think, feeling possibly the worst I have at any given moment in the past three months. I pick up my bag and head out. My blue-haired roommate is still sprawled face down on his bed. Lucky him. Oh my god, I'm gonna fall asleep standing up.I feel awful, but I manage to laugh about it. I better get some caffeine in my system. I hit up Starbucks for an espresso then make my way over to class at around 7:15.

When I get to class I find a seat somewhere in the back. Hopefully no one notices I'm late (or if I fall asleep). I turn to some girl and ask to use her notes. Oh god, my head is pounding. Why did I have to go out partying. I don't even remember it, so was it worth it? Guess I'll never know.

My eyelids droop. I jerk my head back up and rub my eyes. My head starts to fall again. I really don't think I can make it through this class. My eyelids fall heavy one more time and suddenly I'm asleep.

Someone shakes me awake. I'm hardly conscious and I hear 'phone number' so I read out the only numbers I can think of, and drift back into the welcoming land of sleep

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. I check the time on my phone. '10 A.M' it reads. Oh shit, I had a 7 A.M. class...I think... Looking up, I realize I am in a lecture hall. Well, I guess I went to my 7 A.M. class after all. I stand up, my legs weak after sleeping in a chair for what I can guess was three hours. I push my chair under the table and pick up the now cold cup of coffee that rests at the edge of the table. About a foot to the left of my coffee is a laptop with a case that has images of a grand library on it. I pick it up, figuring it's a pretty great find. And maybe I'll return it to the owner.

Do they ever use this room? I wonder, since I was able to sleep in here for three hours without complaint. Or maybe that's just college…

I shove my hands in my pockets and strut out of the now empty room, whistling a song I know I've heard somewhere.

We're living in the currents you create

We're sinking in the pool of your mistakes

(Maka)

After having a quick breakfast in the dining hall, I go back to my dorm room which I share with a girl named Tsubaki. She isn't there when I get back, so I strip off my black jacket and boots, throw my bag on the ground, and almost jump onto my bed, feeling the soft cushioning of my pale green and white patterned bedspread before I fall asleep instantly.

I wake up to the pounding of the baseline of a song playing from somewhere. "Fuck off," my exhausted self yells quietly at no one in particular. I tend to get a bit cranky when I'm tired. I roll over and pull my pillow closer to my ears. The music continues to blare. Who in their right mind is blasting music so loudly in the middle of the day?! I think. I can't get myself to go back to sleep while the music is playing, and I don't have the heart to go tell someone to turn it off.

I step out of bed and I grab my notebook that fell out of my bag when I threw it on the ground earlier. I move over to my desk at the window and think about writing, but it doesn't come to me. Anyways, I think I've heard this song before.

Are you living your life

or just waiting to die

The bright, the bright, the bright

The brightest things fade the fastest

Tsubaki finally comes back to the room around lunchtime. I'm still working at my desk. I really wonder what time she wakes up, because damn would I be tired if I woke up and was out before 7. But she's as upbeat and positive as ever.

"Hey Maka, would you mind having lunch with me? I don't really know anyone else here." She asks me politely.

"Sure. If not I'd be by myself too." I admit. Together we head to the dining hall, making small talk about classes and majors and such.

We reach the dining hall within 5 minutes. Time to eat some exceptionally bland food.

Later in the day, after not doing much except for trying to familiarize myself with the campus, I am in my dorm looking for my laptop to do some research on. I could have sworn I never took it out of this bag after bio..Oh shit. I realize I left it in the lecture hall. Annoyed, I stand up and exit the room, going towards the bio room.

FOR FUCKS SAKE! The laptop isn't there. I ponder what to do now. I go over to sit under a tree near the quad and clear my head. A group of boys play frisbee on the quad. Some girls are obviously gossiping near the science building. A vaguely familiar boy sits at a table typing on something and...Hey, is that my laptop?

(Soul)

I call up my roommate Black-Star to see if he has anything fun we can do. "Yo, Black-star...I found some chick's laptop. What should I do with it?" He's silent for a second.

"Come back to the room and we'll talk." He replies maliciously. I hang up and go over there.

"History." He says. "Was she hot?"

"Ooh, a hot girl with a good internet history, that's what I'm looking for." I smirk. "Can't quite remember how she looked. I was too busy dying." We were in our dorm room, without a clear motive of what stupid thing to do with this smart chick's notebook. "Hold up, she looked hella smart. Maybe her laptop could help me pass Bio 101. Fuck that class."

"Amen." Blackstar replies. He gets a text. " Gotta blast. See you later." He grabs his bag, and is out the door. I search through the laptop for something resembling biology.

Getting a little restless, I pick the laptop up and head outside.

It's so sunny. I hold my hand above my eyes so as not to go blind. This laptop is damn light too. Maybe I should try mac instead of PC. Nah, that shit's too expensive. I take a seat at a picnic table. I find some biology notes and start copying them into an email to send to me. I hit send right as an angry girl storms up to me.

 **If I have any issues or if you have any positive/constructive feedback please feel free to leave a review. If you like the story give it a favorite, and follow the story and I if you would like to be notified when any new work is done (hopefully soon). Shoutout to sarcasticeggplant for the idea of song lyrics in a fic, and giving me some other good advice. See you next chapter. Also lmao this fic is basically me projecting my hatred for AP Biology into someone else. I never fail tests but AP Bio got me like...60/100. I should be studying for my test. Eh. Sorry if Soul's part is a bit choppy, he just seems like that kind of guy.**


End file.
